


Крупный калибр

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Перед этим оружием не устоит никто
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Крупный калибр

Стив нервно постукивал пальцами по столу. Брок, выломав к ебеням датчик дыма, курил прямо в кабинете. Баки невозмутимо жевал гамбургер. Шел второй час мозгового штурма. Решение проблемы лежало на поверхности, вернее жевало гамбургер, но пока что никто не хотел озвучить очевидное.

— Это совершенно недопустимо, — Стив встал из-за стола и начал нарезать круги по кабинету. 

— Это — ебаное блядство, — Брок затушил сигарету и сразу прикурил вторую. — Но с чертовой коброй никто не хочет связываться.

— На самом деле все абсолютно нормально, — Баки облизал пальцы и потянулся за хот-догом. — Гидра, ЩИТ, КГБ, морковкина жопа — похрен. Везде самым главным отделом будет бухгалтерия. 

— Как вообще могла произойти подобная ситуация? — Стив попробовал отобрать хот-дог, но потерпел поражение и отобрал у Брока сигарету.

— Какой-то сбой в системе у них случился. Не успели рассчитать и начислить премии. А работать сверхурочно отказываются, — Брок захрустел чипсами.

— Стив, надень свою новую форму и сходи лично. Я бы не устоял, — Баки шлепнул проходящего мимо него Стива по заднице.

— Уже ходил. В сценическом костюме. У них давно выработался иммунитет.

— Железные леди! — Баки встал, подтянул повыше широкие джинсы, размера на два больше, чем нужно, и принялся потрошить коробку с пончиками.

— Пора признать, что надо расчехлять крупный калибр, — Брок серьезно посмотрел на Стива.

— Ты просто не представляешь себе последствий, а я прекрасно помню, что творилось в Бруклине и даже на войне, — вздохнул Стив. — Хоть мода и была другая, все равно случались инциденты. 

— Я отказываюсь, — Баки насупился и плотнее запахнул куртку, надетую поверх футболки и толстовки.

— Я тебя как командир прошу за весь отряд. Ты хочешь увидеть, как рыдает Роллинз? — Брок проникновенно посмотрел на Баки.

— Пусть порыдает в бухгалтерии, вдруг поможет.

— И это пробовали — бесполезно.

— Бак, нам придется принять крайние меры. Ради детей, — Стив посмотрел на часы и скрипнул зубами. — До конца рабочего дня осталось мало времени. 

— Детям под сорокет, пусть идут в жопу.

— У этих детей есть свои дети, и они останутся без подарков на Рождество. Парни уже весь бюджет рассчитали, — Брок осторожно обнял Баки. — Думаешь, мне легко? Да я заранее готов начать массовый отстрел.

— Видит Бог, я этого не хотел. Доставайте шмотки, — Баки начал раздеваться.

***

Брок выглянул в коридор, посчитал видимое глазу количество будущих жертв и решительно шагнул вперед.

— Давай, Бак. Я прикрою, — Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу и с трудом удержал руку от инстинктивного сползания вниз.

Баки кивнул и ринулся на штурм бухгалтерии.

Первый восторженный визг раздался уже через полминуты. Сарафанное радио заработало во всю свою мощь. Открывались двери кабинетов, целые отделы бросали работу, спортзал стремительно пустел. Мокли женские трусики, и увеличивалось в размере содержание мужских ширинок. Словно бандерлоги за удавом, сотрудники обоих полов вереницей тянулись за живописной троицей. 

На матерящегося шепотом Брока и хмурого Стива никто даже не обращал внимания, потому что между ними по коридорам шло оружие массового поражения. Тех, кто еще мог остаться в здравом уме, узрев белозубую улыбку, мускулистый торс, обтянутый тонкой черной майкой так, что просматривались даже ареолы острых сосков, обнаженные мощные руки, одна из которых сверкала металлом, добивала она... Идеальная, круглая, упругая, обещающая райское наслаждение ЖОПА! 

ЖОПА была затянута в такие узкие джинсы, что давала страждущим надежду на то, что ткань услышит молитвы и разлетится на клочки, явив миру идеал. Даже задница Капитана Америки не могла соперничать с таким совершенством. Увеличившаяся амплитуда покачивания ЖОПЫ сработала похлеще атомной бомбы — начались первые обмороки. 

К моменту прибытия штурмовой бригады в пункт назначения начальник бухгалтерии смогла мобилизовать своих подчиненных и готовилась дать отпор. Баки деликатно постучал в дверь и проскользнул в змеиное логово.

***

Стив и Брок встали у двери в бухгалтерию как почетный караул. Народ, лишенный гипнотического влияния ЖОПЫ, начал потихоньку приходить в себя и расползаться по местам, унося с поля боя потерявших сознание.

Спустя полчаса отряду Альфа Страйк были перечислены премии. В двойном размере. Благодарные бойцы явились прикрыть отступление десанта, благоразумно отворачиваясь от ЖОПЫ, как от Медузы Горгоны. Случайно бросивший на нее взгляд Фелпс застыл, потерял ориентацию (и в пространстве, и сексуальную) и как зомби потянулся к манящим, словно оазис в пустыне, упругим полушариям. Роллинз вздохнул, аккуратно надавил на сонную артерию несчастной жертвы ЖОПЫ и вскинул обмякшее тело на плечо. 

— Барнс, от лица всего всего отряда выражаю тебе искреннюю благодарность. Ты настоящий друг, — пробасил Джек. 

— Ради детей чего только не сделаешь, — кивнул Баки, обматывающий ЖОПУ принесенным умницей Мэй банным полотенцем. — Но последствия не заставят себя ждать, будьте готовы.

***

— Что это такое? — сердито спросил Стив.

— Новая форма Зимнего Солдата, — воинственно ответила мисс Стафф — начальник отдела снабжения. 

Баки, озадаченно рассматривавший штаны, больше похожие на лосины, хмыкнул. 

— Ничего, я могу отправиться на миссию и в стандартной униформе Страйк. 

— Пожалуйста, — коварно улыбнувшись, мисс Стафф выдала комплект униформы с аналогичными штанами и курткой размера на два меньше, чем обычно. 

— С какого хуя внесены такие изменения? — поинтересовался Брок. 

— Это индивидуальный пошив, остальных новшества не касаются. 

— И вы, конечно же, не знаете, куда исчезли комплекты из моего шкафчика в раздевалке? — уточнил Баки. 

Мисс Стафф оскорбленно поджала губы. 

— Вы хотите обвинить меня в краже? 

В воздухе запахло грозой. 

— Боже упаси, — примирительно поднял руки Баки. — Ладно, сгоняю домой по-быстрому. 

— Вылет через двадцать минут, не успеешь, — Стив с интересом посмотрел на решетку, за которой скрывались многочисленные полки со всевозможным обмундированием. 

— Ломай, — шепнул Брок. — Я прикрою.

Мисс Стафф предусмотрительно активировала защитный протокол, и доступ на склад преградили пуленепробиваемые двери солидной толщины. 

Баки вздохнул и сгреб обновки в кучу, злорадно сообщив:

— Переоденусь в джете. 

Участь террористов была предрешена.


End file.
